Kingdoms War
by Black Chaos and Light Catastrophe
Summary: This is the story of Sarane and Kouki. After two centuries of peace and prosperity the lands of the Twelve Kingdoms have gone to war. A full and better summery is on my profile so check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**BC: Yayness new fanfiction!  
**_Yoko: Why are you not writing about me?_  
**BC: Because the readers have A) seen most of your story and the only improvement for me to add would be you and Rakushun or you and Keiki getting together, B) Your character design was too whiny for me, 3) some people have read the books and know your whole story so you shut up.**

_Enki: She sure told you Yoko_

_Yoko: shut up she still puts me in this story though._

_Enki: Yeah she had to admit you were the main character in the anime so no one would become angry, What she really wants is the whole anime to be about me because she likes me best._

**BC: Enki you loser Im telling Naotaka on you! Anyway this is my disclaimer the places, creatures, and characters are not mine they were written about in the novels by Fuyumi Ono...so please dont be angry! The main characters in this story are purely my fantasy so let me have it and on top of that the plot in this fanfiction is all mine! -spits tongue out- **

_Yoko: You suck at this you still havent given them the good summery you promised. _

**BC: Ohhhh Yeah!!! Ok so here is the summer that is on my profile if you didnt read the summery when you clicked on this link...(the one that said look at the profile. **

**Summery: This story will be about what happens to Kou and how a Kaikyaku who really isnt from Japan acends the throne. Kouki, the black kirin of Kou, has been surching for his ruler and he goes to Hourai to find the person. He appears at an all girls school and picks the one girl who has a way of doing things all on her own. Her name is Sarane and she is a American-foreign exchange student. Meanwhile, in the twelve Kingdoms a war has been going on for the last three centuries, Yoko, Rakushun, En-o, and Enki have sided with the side fighting to keep the Twelve Kingdoms away from Horai the only thing that's wrong is that they are greatly outnumbered and surronded. How can Sarane be a new Empress and already have to save the world she loves?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The wind howled outside her classroom. It was a lot stronger then it should have been for this time of year and she knew it.

"Wow its almost as if it's a tornado." Said one of her friends from nearby.

"Yeah," she watched as the rain came down harder, "It's May this isn't supposed to happen anymore."

"In America anyway." Kiyoshi sat down besides her smiling, "In May does it rain a lot?"

"No not at all," Sarane smiled back, "It didn't rain much anywhere in Utah or Montana for that matter."

Kiyoshi giggled, "Well sorry it does this here often. Do you have an umbrella?"

"No," Sarane looked down at her feet wondering what she should do.

"Oh well," Kiyoshi dropped her notebook on the desk in front of her, "I think we'll be ok."

"You didn't bring one either?"

"No." Kiyoshi grinned, "I didn't I thought you had got it miss-be-prepared-or-else-my-heart-could-stop-beating."

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Sarane glared at her friend thinking about what she had said, she was right usually she did bring along some sort of umbrella or something. She sighed how could it be that the first day she needed it she forgot her umbrella. She ran her hand through her long blond highlighted hair.

"You know people keep saying that your hair is odd for one who is ½ Japanese." Kiyoshi commented blandly.

"I inherited my mom's looks what can I say?" Sarane grinned remembering her mother's long blond hair and wide grin. She missed her mom more then anything else.

"So…Do you have any siblings?" asked Kiyoshi tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Hmm?" Sarane had only heard 'lings' she had been busy thinking about what she missed about America.

"Do-you-have-any-sib-lings." Kiyoshi pronounced slowly making sure that this time Sarane heard every word.

"Hai! I do." Sarane exclaimed happy to get her mind off missing home, "I have two little brothers. They're twins and oh my gosh do they look like dad. They both have black hair but they both also got mom's blue eyes."

"I want to see a picture!" Kiyoshi crooned. Kiyoshi liked anything small and cute and that included people.

"Wilson-san! Niwa-san! Pay attention!"

"Hai Sensei!" both girls turned around blushing while the rest of the class laughed.

On the way back to Kiyoshi's house Sarane told her all about her home in Utah. How she had only been living there a year and how her brothers loved it more then their previous home. She told Kiyoshi about how her grandfather raised horses and about her dog named Clover who was a Newfoundland. She told her about her mother's cooking and her father's lectures and how her dad still had the Japanese accent.

"Ha, ha, it doesn't leave us ever." Kiyoshi grinned and Sarane laughed. They continued to walk on and they stopped in front of Sarane's host family's home.

"Well," Sarane waved at Kiyoshi, "I guess I'll see you later!"  
"Tomorrow you mean." Kiyoshi waved back and ran down the block. Once she was out of sight Sarane turned and went inside the house.

"I'm home!" She yelled. Three children under the age of 10 ran out and jumped on her.

"Onee-chan!!" All three shrieked making Sarane's head ring.

"Hiya monsters!" She said in English hugging them then she switched back to Japanese, "So where is Masako-san?"  
"She's in Kitchen!" said Sanyo happily grabbing Sarane's hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

"Welcome home." Masako grinned watching her children drag the foreign exchange student along, "I'm sorry they jumped you."

"It's alright." Sarane replied sitting down at the end of the table.

"Do you want something to eat?" Masako asked kindly.

"Please," Sarane refrained from saying, 'sure' in English and used a more polite way of speech.

"Oh." Masako stared into the fridge, "I'm sorry I forgot to go shopping today. Could you possibly…"

"I'll run to the store it's no big deal." Sarane smiled, "After all you are the one making the food."  
"Thank you." Masako laughed and handed Sarane a wallet and a groceries list, "If you can't carry it all call Kenji and have him come pick you up."

"Hai." Sarane ran out the door.

She sighed carrying the bags they were heavier then she had though they would be. Sarane couldn't believe she was still walking. She wondered how everything was going at home and if the kids were missing her yet. As she walked across the bridge she sighed. She glanced at a bench and walked over as quickly as she could, setting the groceries down and sitting down herself. Sarane was getting a headache and what bothered her most was her hair up in the tight braid she had pulled it back in before she had left. She slowly undid the braid and let her sun streaked hair glisten in the falling sunlight. She sighed in relief as the pain shooting through her head ebbed away a little bit.

She looked around and for the first time spotted a person standing not ten meters away staring out onto the ocean. She glanced him over; at least she was pretty sure it was a he. He was wearing strange clothing that reminded her of the books she had read on ancient Japan and China. The only word going through her brain was 'Cosplay'. She continued staring. The young man had long brown hair that flowed down to a little below the waist. He seemed to have sensed her staring and he slowly turned to look at her. Sarane gulped she had never seen such intense green eyes.

He regarded her for a minute then whispered in a almost non-existent voice, "You are…"

Kenji chose that moment to drive up, "Hey kid! Get in and I'll give you a ride home!"

Sarane nodded then turned back to the boy. He was gone.

**

* * *

**

Sarane sat in her desk thinking about the boy from the day before. She couldn't believe that he hadn't existed yet she could believe he did exist either. She sighed she was confusing herself and making the problem harder to solve.

"Sarane…Sarane…. Sarane? SARANE!"  
Sarane jumped and saw Kiyoshi's face, "Yes?"

"Girl you are losing it!" Kiyoshi smirked, "I thought you were but I wasn't sure. Class is over we can go home."  
"But the teacher didn't say to go."

"He said that fifteen minutes ago." Kiyoshi laughed, "Man you must be having problems sleeping or something.

"Yeah right."

"So what were you so caught up thinking about?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Something strange that happened yesterday."

"Really what?"

"Just…"

"Wilson-san?" asked an elderly voice from behind her.

"Hai Principal." Sarane stood up and bowed formally to the principal. She hoped she wouldn't stutter or something.

"How do you like this school?" The principal asked suddenly.

"I like it." Sarane answered.

"What about the rules?"

"I think they're kind of strict but I can handle the…" She stopped mid-sentence and stared.

"What's wrong Wilson-san?" the principal turned around to see what the foreign exchange student was staring so stupidly at.

"Who is he?" Kiyoshi whispered her eyes wide.

"I don't know." Sarane muttered watching the young man. She was almost sure that this was the same young man that she had seen the day before but there was no way his hair was black now. He seemed taller and even more out of place then he did the day before.

"I have finally found you." He whispered walking towards them.

"Who are you and what do you want with my students?" asked the principal standing firm for all his sixty years of age.

"That is none of your concern." The young man passed the principal and walked towards Sarane and Kiyoshi.

Sarane stared at the young man. He was taller then any Japanese boy she had seen yet he must have stood at six feet tall at least. His bright emerald eyes drilled into hers. She backed away tripping and falling over the back of a desk. Surprisingly the young man caught her.

"I'm sorry it took so long." He whispered kindly.

"Huh?" Kiyoshi whispered staring while Sarane whispered it looking away.

"You must come with me." The young man stood Sarane up and began to drag her out of the classroom.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Sarane glared at him and began to struggle.

"There is no time to explain. We must go."

"What?" Sarane growled and said in English with all the dignity she could muster, "You dare? Unhand me now!"

"I'm sorry that I cannot do." He had gotten her out into the hall.

"Why ever not?"

"I can not explain at this moment."

"Oh really?" she kicked him in the shin. He gasped and collapsed. "That was for taking me somewhere without my permission."

He stood up straight, as his shin wasn't hurting him, "Stubborn aren't you?"

"Yes." She gritted her teeth hoping he would give up trying to take her…wherever he was thinking about taking her.

"I'm sorry but you are in danger now there is nothing I can do unless you come with me." He pronounced every word as if Sarane couldn't understand anything.

"I can hear you loud and clear," she answered snootily, "What do you mean danger?"

_Taiho. Hurry it's coming. _She glanced around to see what had spoken but she found no one.

The young man looked down then up at her again. He kneeled, his head touching her feet as she stared in horror, "I swear to serve in utmost loyalty – this is my pledge."

"Huh?" she was both horrified and confused. No one bowed that low anywhere anymore. She felt that by her have him bow like this to her she was given more responsibility then she wanted or needed.

"Say that you accept." The young man whispered as if it was painful to stay bowing.

"Why?" she asked staring at the young prostrating man, "Why are you doing this?"

"Just say that you accept." He murmured, "Do it?"  
"I cant." Sarane felt the tears slowly fall, "I cant you'll loose something wont you? I can't hurt someone willingly like that. Don't ask me how I know you'll loose something but you will I can't let you."  
"Just do it." The young man stared up at her impatience growing in his eyes.

Sarane saw the fire coming into his eyes and whispered gently and sorrowfully, "I accept."

Something seemed to rush over her and at that moment a loud noise came from outside of the building. She turned around quickly to see if everything was all right in the room they had just come out from. There impaled on a piece of plywood was the principal nearby three pieces of glass held Kiyoshi to the floor.

"No." Sarane whispered horrified, she began to race into the room.

"We must go." A hand grasped her shoulder, dragging her out of the room and up the stairs towards the roof.

On the rooftops she saw nothing, "What is going on?"

"I need to protect you and bring you home." The young man whispered into her ear. If this had been a normal day she probably would have blushed but she had seen so many things that had never happened before that she had no idea what was going on.

Sarane realized that they were flying, "Oh my god!"  
"Settle down." Whispered the young man again into her ear; "If you move to much we wont make it over the Kyokai."

Sarane looked up into the face of the young man, "Who are you?"

"My birth name is Tai Yang but the name you may call me by is Kouki."

Sarane stared at him who was he really?

"They are coming." He glared toward the ocean making Sarane grow restless. Sarane heard the cry of a bird and stared toward the ocean.

_Taiho its Kochou._

"I'll leave them to you Seiko." Kouki answered the voice. Suddenly running in the air beside them was a large wolf type thing. Sarane stared in disbelief.

"I must be dreaming." She whispered to herself.

"You are not milady." Kouki glanced down into the girl's face wondering what she was called. What her birth name was and if he had made the right choice.

"Um…" The girl, his Empress, looked up at him thousands of questions reflected in her eyes and face, "If this is not a dream, then what is happening? Where are we going? What was that? How am I supposed to feel safe with you? I don't even know you."  
"If you do not feel safe hold on to these." Kouki handed her two knives.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" the girl asked.

"Do you not know how to use weaponry?" Kouki again had second thoughts about this Empress.

She shook her head, "No, no one is taught how to use things like these where I come from."  
"You must come from a peaceful place." Kouki closed his eyes, "I will lend you a _Hinman."_

"You'll lend me a…. a what?"

Kouki looked at his Queen's face and felt a spark of humor light up in him for all the trouble they were in, he chuckled, "A _Hinman."_

A great blue face was suddenly in front of her. She sucked in a breath wondering what it was going to do to her. Suddenly she felt as if she was drowning and then it stopped.

"What was that?" she asked as Kouki flew on.

"Hinman I told you this already. If you are ever in trouble Yasu will help." Kouki suddenly began slowing down his eyes grew hard but not cruelly so.

"What is wrong?" Sarane asked watching Kouki's face.

"We are going to have trouble crossing over." Kouki muttered then he smiled at her reassuringly, "But do not worry milady we will make it home."

They suddenly dived towards the ocean. Sarane shrieked in horror. Did he falter while flying? What was going on?  
_You will be all right highness._

_Who are you?  
Yasu. _

_Oh. The…Hin…thing._

She heard a chuckle inside her mind, _Hinman. It is easy to remember yet you cannot. I will make sure nothing happens to you because the Taiho said so._

"Ok!" she sat up without opening her eyes, "I'm sick and tiered of talking to myself!"

Her eyes opened slowly they were caked with salt. What? Salt? Was I swimming in the ocean? What is going on? She took in her surroundings. She was on a beach completely soaked. She blinked there was no place that had this many trees on earth. She stared into the dense vegetation fear growing slowly within her.

"Kouki?" she yelled but there came no answer. As she stood up, her eyes swept over two identical knives laying half buried in the sand, "I'll need these." She picked them up and wondered why she had.

"Kouki?" she shouted again this time more in desperation then fear, "Kouki I need someone. I don't even know where I am."

_Kei. At least I think it is Kei. That is what it seems like that we are on the Northern border between Kei and En. That is strange we should be at Kei's southern border so we can go to your home Highness. _

"Huh?" Sarane spun around who was speaking? Nobody was around she glanced around again.

_Did you forget me already? I am Yasu. I am a Hinman who is supposed to help you._

"I remember Kouki said you would help me." Sarane realized she was not alone. There was some…thing inside her and it was kind and helpful.

_Yes. So which way do you want to go. You can either walk north or south. South will get us home and North will bring us into En. If it hasn't been beaten yet._

"Beaten?"

_You really don't know anything do you? We are on the border of En and Kei to allies in a war against many different kingdoms as well. The Alliances are En, Kei, Tai, Sou, Hou, and Sai against the rest of the twelve. They have been fighting over a centrury now. The Ever-King and the Glory- king are their leaders. _

"I don't understand but alright. So I guess will go to En."

_Good choice I think._

"Thank you." Sarane began to walk through the forest looking for the north star as her guide. But it wasn't there and it made her nervous. She continued walking onwards through the forest and slowly but surely made headway.

She stopped when she came to a strange tree with fruit growing on it. She sat down and fell asleep.

* * *

**BC: Wadja think? Like it? Hate** it? Want to lie down and die like a starving lamb? Read and Review so I know what you peoples want.

_Enki: So you know the only reason this author writes fanfictions is for the attention the reviewers give her._

**BC****: Not true! Im perfectly capable of writing without the bloated ego that the reviewers give me! **

_Yoko: You wish. _

**BC: I hate you both. So people Have fun and review and wait for the next chapter!!! Amen!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

A foreign bird cried waking Sarane from her originally peaceful sleep

A foreign bird cried waking Sarane from her originally peaceful sleep. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. To her horror she was still in that dream world she had entered with the black haired man.

"So it wasn't a dream." She whispered aloud to herself, "Well if it wasn't a dream…then Yasu…Are you there?"

_Milady now is not the time there are youma about. _

"Youma?" Sarane gently reached behind her back, "Are they dangerous?"

_Yes, but they will not attack you as long as you stay here under this tree. _

Stay here?" Sarane whispered, "I'll be safe?"

_Yes milady, _Yasu's voice seemed impatient, _you will be safe._

Another cry rang through the forest this cry recognizable to Sarane's ears. She stood up and listened again as this time the cries became screams of terror, than faded into oblivion only to be joined by higher and even more hopeless screams.

"Yasu…those are human screams aren't they?" Sarane's eyes narrowed trying to guess at which direction the screams could have come from.

_Milady…_

Sarane began to run in the direction of the screams. The thorny and rocky path she created was slowly marked with her blood. Scratches from the trees and boulders covered her legs. It took about three minutes to race to where the screams were coming from.

Her eyes stung from the sudden movements into light and dark spaces but as they begun to focus her eyes unfolded a horror story before her.

Wolves and large birds were around the bodies of things that might have once resembled humans. Sarane turned and threw up anything that she had in her body. Her eyes once again scanning the carnage and enemies. There were still screams coming from a little further down the blood splattered trail and she looked toward them, then as if she had no control over her frightened body she began to run towards them.

Before she heard the multitude of shrieks she saw a large group of people some with only farm equipment for weapons, defending themselves against both small and large birds.

_Koucho and Kingen _Yasu said almost in disgust

"What are they?" Sarane stared at them her blue eyes glittering dangerously, "And who are those people?"

_They are refugees from Kou I believe. _Yasu's voice shifted slightly.

Sarane looked at the people. They were very thin, most didn't even have shoes, men were dying around the children left and right but the children looked on blankly. The shrieks she had heard before were from a baby lying on the ground not five feet in front of her. She saw the blood soaked cloth and tears raced down her face.

_Milady? _Yasu asked, _Are you alright? _

"Where is this place? To be so cruel to one so young! This is hell or my imaginations take on it!" Sarane growled, "Why am I here? Where am I? Why are all these terrible things happening?"

_Milady, stop it! _Yasu's voice cut through Sarane's self pity, _this place is called The Twelve Kingdoms, you are on the Border of Kei and En, and you were brought here to become Queen of Kou! Now if you don't open your eyes and look at the people of yours who are struggling before you what are you going to do? _

Sarane looked up to see more dead bodies than before. The people looked hopeless. She took a deep breath and ran at the giant birds. She heard a gasp from the people in front of her as she spun holding one of the two red blades in her hand killing the first of several large birds. She didn't know what was happening with her body but it seemed to know how to fight.

In less the fifteen minutes the four large birds were dead and several smaller ones as well. She turned blood soaked to the people behind her. The children looked afraid and even the adults looked like they had seen the God of Death himself. Sarane turned away and looked at the crying baby only feet from her. She gently bent down and picked the squalling baby up then turned back to the crowd, "Who is his mother?"

A woman who had tear marks across her face ran over to Sarane, "Thank you Lady Sennin."

"Huh?" was Sarane's direct and intelligent answer, "Sennin?"

"Aren't you one?" asked the woman holding the baby tighter, "Or are you another demon trying to trick us by becoming our friend."  
"Yasu?" Sarane whispered, "What are they talking about?"

_Sennin, mountain gods, or if you like officials of state, they think you have to be a Sennin to have hair like the sun I guess._

"Oh I am no god," Sarane smiled at the people, "Just a clumsy warrior."

The people seemed to relax a bit. The haunted eyes of the people made Sarane want to promise things she knew she could not give to them. She watched as the people began to gather wood and other things and move on. She turned back to the blood soaked ground why were these people attacked?

_Because they were on Sou's ground Sarane. _

"Huh?"

_Sou is an enemy of Kou, but I even do not understand why the Youma are here now. Sou is a peaceful country besides for being on the opposite side of this war. _

"Oh," Sarane looked at the trail the people took and began to fallow them. She noticed as the many people walked in front of her that they were all wearing scruffy clothing that bordered on being just rags. When they finally stopped and began to build camp some of the children came over to her.

"Hello," one little girl grinned up at her; her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello." Sarane answered, "I'm Sarane what is your name?"

"I'm Maiko." The little girl pointed to the two little boys next to her, "This is Yang and Ban."

"Nice to meet you." Sarane smiled kindly patting the boys on the head. They both shifted and stared up at her with blank expressions.

"Thank you for saving Ran's baby." The little girl bowed, "If we can be of help to you miss please use us but if not please leave."

Sarane realized at this point that they sent the children to tell her this information because they feared that she would kill and adult.

"We realize though you may not be a bad demon miss, that you are possessed by a Hinman. My papa saw your eyes glow red."

"Oh." Sarane blinked what was so bad about having a hinman?

"So please leave us be."

"Does everyone in the camp know?" Sarane asked calmly.

One little boy nodded which made Sarane smile. She looked up at the three children, "Well I guess I must leave then mustn't I?"  
The little girl began to nod but was cut off by a scream, "The army is here!"  
Sarane and the three children began to turn around but the sight that met their eyes was just as frightening as the Koucho. A dark army had appeared and had begun slaughtering the refugees. The smell of blood was on the air and the children began crying. Sarane glared, "How can they do this?"

_Lady Sarane! _Screamed a voice from nearby, Sarane wondered if it was who she believed it was. She turned to look and their in the air was a beautiful black shape. A creature that reminded her of a unicorn but yet seemed more graceful, its ebony mane fluttered majestically in the wind. The voice sounded again; _there is too much blood milady I cannot reach you. You need to get out of there!_

Sarane looked at the screaming people and the massacre taking place before her eyes. She looked at her feet in growing anger. How could this happen? She was letting these people die. They were defenseless, weak with hunger, and waiting for a King that had appeared and didn't want the job.

_Milady? What are you doing!! _Kouki's voice sounded extremely strained, as if it was taking all his energy just to speak.

_These refugees are my people correct? _Sarane looked at the crying children behind her, "Run and hide. Don't come out of the forest until I come for you. Understand?"

The children nodded.

_Yes but…_Kouki was going to protest but Sarane had known what he was going to say before he said it.

_"_Then I have to save them don't I?" Sarane glared at the picture in front of her, "I'm going Kouki, and you can't stop me. I accepted your offer and I plan to follow through. If you want to help with your Sirei than you may but otherwise don't even try to come and stop me. I know Kirin hate blood."

Sarane felt Kouki's stubborn resistance to her will. She began to run towards the army and felt the wall of resistance fade and Yasu began to take control of her movements. She was almost to a man who was about to strike down a young woman when she heard Kouki's reluctant answer, _I will do what I can._

"Thank you." She said aloud as her sword cut through an enemy soldier, "I won't forget it."

Suddenly a large wolf like beast was beside her she glanced at it briefly and wondered what its name was as it attacked another soldier nearby.

_My name is Seiko, _a very feminine voice answered her, _and it means force of truth. _

Sarane nodded then noticed the very frightened refugee under Seiko. She yelled, "Seiko will not hurt you, nor any who are people of Kou. Find your family and run to the forest to hide."

The man nodded quickly then ran as Sarane blocked an attack from an enemy soldier, "Seiko, is their any other Sirei that are fighting?"

_No but one is protecting the children in the shadows for you._

Sarane nodded then went back to the battle. It ended as soon as it began. The enemy had only been forty odd soldiers but they had seemed many more because of how well they had been organized. She sighed and looked upon the field. Many of Sou's small army were dead. She sighed, "I thought Sou was a good kingdom?"

_They were once, _Seiko's voice came to her, _But after ruling eight hundred years without any major flaws one was bound to happen soon. The ruler of Sou was a good ruler but even the greatest can be tempted. Something came and changed him._

"Something?" Sarane asked looking at the bodies of many of the refugees.

_No one knows what changed the King of Sou. Once he was an ally and now he is not. But it is said a black cloud hangs over Sou. Many of the Kirin of our enemies have disappeared as well but none of our allies know what has happened to them. Kouki and Enki have been looking._

Sarane nodded thoughtfully. Then looked at the grim sight again, "Let's look for survivors."

Seiko nodded and began searching, as did Sarane. She looked through the bodies hoping that she would find more than one refugee alive. The way many of them had been slaughtered was horrific. This massacre was uncalled for. These people were defenseless, that was what fueled her anger.

_Milady, there is an enemy alive over here. Should I eat him? _Seiko's voice called. Sarane grimaced at the thought of allowing the Sirei to eat the man. She walked over to Seiko and looked at the bearly breathing man.

"He'll be dead soon anyway. Leave him." Sarane glared at the man.

_He seems young milady, and he is an immortal of a kind._

"What do you mean?"

_He will heal lady the wound is not so deep he will die. He is an official of some kind I believe. _

Sarane looked at the man again. She kneeled down next to him listening to his laboring breath, she slowly removed his helmet. She dropped it as soon as she laid eyes on the young man who was gravely wounded, "That was not what I was expecting."

_Expecting? _Asked Seiko.

"I was thinking of someone a little older and uglier." Sarane sighed, "This guy cant be much older than me."

Seiko laughed, _Lady, armies are made up of the strong not the old…So can I eat him?_

"No."

_Then are you going to kill him?_

"No."

_Lady you will have to do something with him._

Sarane looked at the wolf thing thoughtfully, "I think...I think he will travel with us."


End file.
